Waiting
by misslivdottie
Summary: The night before her wedding, Lily Evans is left with a choice. Marry the man she loves, or marry the man she isn't supposed to love. What will she choose?


There are a lot of things in my life that I do not regret doing, and loving James Potter with all of my heart is one of them. I gave him a hard time when we were at Hogwarts, but that was only because he was a bit of a git with an arrogance problem and a habit of getting himself into trouble. If, during my first year, anyone would ever tell me that I would one day move on to marry this man, I would have laughed in his or her face. Not only because I immediately detested the mere existence of James Potter the second that I met him, but because at that tender age, I was convinced that I would one day grow up to marry Severus Snape, my very best friend. That obviously changed, as it is the night before my wedding and the ring on my finger was not given to me by Severus. I don't even speak to him anymore. I haven't seen him in ages, but whose fault is that? Not mine… At least, I don't think it's mine. It's not like I asked him to switch sides on me. It's not like I asked him to throw the vilest term for a Muggle Born at me like a knife in my side.

I didn't ask for my best friend to change into a stranger that I barely even know anymore. If it wasn't for Severus, though, I would have never given James that chance, and I would never be where I am today, sitting at a bar with my girlfriends, celebrating my last night as an unmarried woman. Already, I've had two beers and one non-alcoholic Butterbeer, and my head is spinning ever so slightly. I am happy, aren't I? I'm about to marry the man of my dreams and start a life with him that will be unforgettable. I love him. I love James. But when the door of the bar swings open and in walks the shadow of my past that I try desperately to forget, my heart lodges into my throat and suddenly the young woman Lily Evans is replaced with the child Lily Evans who wants nothing more than to get up and hug her best friend. Our eyes meet, and my breath hitches in my chest. Marlene grabs my elbow, trying to tug me away from the scene she knows will occur but wants to at least attempt to stop, and I shake my head. "No," I say, "I'm fine. This is fine."

He doesn't come to me, and I don't go to him. He travels to an empty booth, and I stay seated at the bar, my hands on the thick and worn wooden counter top. The wetness from the chill of my beer glass is at my fingertips, and I get up, wiping it off on my jeans. "I'll be back," I tell the girls, offering a smile. "I won't be long, I promise." They gaze wearily back, Marlene opening her mouth to say something, but out of the corner of my eye I spotted Dorcas elbowing her to shut her up. If there was one thing that all of them knew, it was to never upset a bride the night before her wedding. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and slid across from Severus in his booth. He was silent for a few moments, running his finger against the rim of his glass, and so was I. For what seemed an eternity the both of us just sat in silence, before finally I spoke. "I'm getting married."

He looked at me finally. I cleared my throat. "To Potter." His words were more of a statement rather than a question. I nodded. "To Potter." I agreed, laying my hands flat down on the old wooden table between us. The table was the only thing, I knew, that was keeping Severus from grabbing me by the shoulders to shake some sense into me. He was silent though, staring at me with those dark eyes. I notice that they're lacking something that they used to be filled with before, but I can't put my finger on what it is. "Congratulations," He says, and his voice is filled with sarcasm. It cuts like a knife, and I lean back in the booth, offended. "I see how it is," I say quietly. "I'll just go then—" As I move to get up, he grabs hold of my wrist and shakes his head. "No… No. I apologize, just sit… Just sit back down." For a moment- just a moment- I see a glimpse of the boy begging for forgiveness outside of my Common Room back at Hogwarts. I sit back down in silence and run my fingers over a mark in the table, tracing it over and over again.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asks me, his voice low. From afar, it probably looks as if he's being terribly rude and it's upsetting me, because I can feel the anger coming seeping out of my friends. I look up at him and raise my eyebrows. "About coming here, yes. About marrying James?" I shake my head and then look him straight in the eyes. "I love him." He picks up his glass and took a long drink from it. "I'm sure you do." The grumble of his voice gives my heart a pang-of what, I don't know. For a time we sit in silence. I trace the mark on the table over and over again, not watching him because I'm afraid that if I do, I'll say something I regret. I can feel his eyes on me, watching me, taking my appearance in. It's been quite some time since we've seen each other. The last time we did, it was at our graduation, and I'd only caught a glimpse of him.

"If you _are_ having second thoughts," He starts, clearing his throat. "I live in the same home—"

"Lily!" He's cut off by Marlene. "Come on, Lily! Time to go!" I finally look up at Severus, my eyes wide with shock at what he is saying, but before I can even respond, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary are tugging me out of the booth and towards the door. "We have other things to do! Bridal things to plan, because you are getting married in the morning!" And that was that, it seemed. As I'm being tugged out the door, my eyes are still locked with Severus'. His are giving me a private message. What he said was true. I knew that if I were to leave, not get married to James, he would be waiting for me patiently at his house. Waiting to start the life that we were supposed to start together.

So I am left with a choice. Marry the man I love, or run off with the man I am not supposed to love. The door of the bar slams shut behind us. Severus is out of sight, but I can still hear his voice echoing in my mind. I know how he would have ended his sentence if he had the chance.

"I live in the same home I have always. Come to me. I'll be waiting."

Waiting. Would he be waiting?

(**A/N**: None of this belongs to me except for the mini plot. Hope you all enjoyed!)


End file.
